


You Win

by allie547



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allie547/pseuds/allie547
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi isn't "cute." He doesn't cuddle or hug Eren from behind. And he definitely doesn't pout when Eren refuses to return the affections he totally didn't give him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Win

**Author's Note:**

> First Ereri fanfiction I've written, and the first fanfiction I've written in a while. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Also, this is written on mobile so it'll have a couple errors. I'll try to fix as many as I can.

Levi woke up to sunlight filtering through his closed blinds and a warmth nuzzled into his chest. He looked over to see his arms wrapped around the warmth and its turquoise eyes boring into his steel grey ones. Eren smiled.  
"You're adorable" 

"No, I'm not" 

"Okay, then at the least you're cute"  
The glare Eren received only encouraged his stubbornness. He nuzzled into his lover's neck and expected a noise of surprise or a yelp so he could tease Levi further, but all he got was a scowl and hands pushing him back. When Eren pouted, Levi stated,  
"Please don't breathe near my face, you have shitty morning breath." 

Eren chuckled and tried to peck him on the mouth, but his lips were only met with a hand, which lowered and wiped itself on Eren's pajama bottoms. The younger lifted his hands in defeat and got up to leave. 

"I'll start cooking breakfast, you can brush your teeth first, I know how you feel about cleanliness." 

We all know how you feel about cleanliness, Eren thought with an amused grin. He opened the fridge and took out the carton of eggs. While he cooked he thought about how absolutely adorable Levi was. He wasn't as collected and stoic in the mornings as he is most parts of the day, and Eren occasionally caught him off guard. Maybe if he tried hard enough he could do that today. If he-  
His train of thought stopped when he felt arms around his waist like they were before, and a chin resting on his shoulder. Levi hummed and drew in an audible breath. 

"Smells nice," 

"I've made eggs for the past two weeks," Eren huffed a breathy laugh which made Levi stumble on his tip toes and made his chin slip from Eren's shoulder. 'He was on his tip toes' Eren thought with a smirk. He looked down to see Levi sitting on the floor pinching his nose and giving him a death glare.

"You really need to brush your teeth," he finally gasped. 

"Yeah, yeah, after breakfast." 

'I did it' Eren thought triumphantly, 'I caught him off guard.' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After breakfast Eren brushed his teeth and took a shower with Levi. Eren was too absorbed in his thoughts to notice if Levi made any advances towards his naked body, which he didn't. Eren usually initiated that kind of stuff. 

Levi dragged Eren to the couch and buried his face into the boy's chest. 

"I'm still tired," 

Eren smiled down at him and kissed the back on his head. When Levi hummed in contentedness Eren continued and traced his fingers up and down Levi's spine until he lifted his head and looked Eren in the eye. 

"I know what you're trying to do, Eren." 

"Oh?" Eren challenged. 

"And I'm not entirely against it. Because it means you can treat me like this all day until I give in." Levi said blandly, the corners of his mouth tugging upwards.  
So they were both manipulating eachother. Not in a bad way, thankfully. He would have never imagined being in a situation like this with Levi before they started dating. He really opened himself up. Although it was very slowly, he's learned all of Levi's weaknesses. One of the most recent ones, was himself. And he planned to use this to his advantage.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the afternoon, Eren had pampered Levi in many ways, and as a way of teasing, the older would smile sweetly or peck the younger's cheek. But Eren wasn't satisfied, Levi knew Eren wanted to bask in the glory of his lover's cuteness. No matter what it took (okay, maybe he was exaggerating but he really wanted to see cute Levi, okay?).

Once Eren finished his mental checklist of things he was spoiling Levi with (back rubs, cuddles, cooking, etc.), he was ready to carry out the last step of his plan. 

He was watching Levi flick through channels on the TV. He knew he wasn't actually paying attention, he was waiting for Eren's next attempt. The boy decided it now was a good time. He sauntered to the couch and plopped down next to Levi.

"What'cha watching?" 

"Nothing, really," Levi said, uninterested in the TV. 

"Oh, then I'll go get something to read," Eren got up to get his copy of 11/22/63 by Stephen King and opening the book to the page he dog-eared. He got through about half of a chapter before Levi piped up, 

"Is this supposed to be another one of your plans to get me to act all mushy?" he asked. 

"No, I gave up," Eren sounded deflated as he put down his book, "you win." 

Levi eyed him curiously. Eren rarely gives up, much less admits defeat. 

"Ok." Levi stated. He turned back to the TV and kept flicking through the channels. 

'No,no,no.' Eren thought, 'It isn't going to work.' Eren's eyes probably betrayed him, but he was lucky Levi was still pretending to be interested in the television. Despite his thoughts, Eren carried on and read his novel more and more until the sun began to set. He got up to get ready for bed. He brushed his teeth, put on his pajamas, and hopped into bed. He began reading again. When Levi was finished with the almost exact same routine as Eren's, he got his legs under the blankets and propped his back against the headboard. He peered at Eren. He only read when they fought and he wanted to be in silence. Was he angry? Levi didn't know. 

"Are you upset I'm not as cute as you thought?" Levi said with a pout. Eren looked over and saw how the older man's bottom lip was jutting out just a fraction. 

"No," Eren replied and kept reading. 'It's working,' he thought. Levi scooted closer and rested his head in the boy's lap.

"Are you upset at all?" Levi didn't like it when Eren was mad with him, especially disappointed. 

"Not entirely," Eren said with a yawn. 

"I'm sorry" Levi apologized, gazing at him through his lashes and frowning, thinking that he was upsetting Eren. Quite the opposite. 'Morning wasn't his only weak time.' Eren thought, smiling inwardly, 'night was, too. He was tired both times.' 

Eren plastered a shit eating grin on his face and met his turquoise eyes with his steel grey ones, as they did in the morning. 

"Don't be," he said triumphantly. 

Levi realized his slip up and scowled, returning to his unapproachable atmosphere. However, his head stayed in the boy's lap. Slowly, his scowl turned into a smile. 

"You win."

**Author's Note:**

> Idek what this was. It's too fast paced but whatever. Honestly, I hate this but I spent 3 hours on it so I'll post it anyway. Hope you didn't hate it entirely.


End file.
